Do You Really Love Me?
by xthemoment
Summary: "Tell me you love me, Eli!" Clare shouted. "It's about Julia isn't it?" She said softly. "Stop being a fool and just kiss me." Does he love Clare? One shot.


**I'm a new Degrassi fan if you can see. So this is my first Degrassi story, and I hope you like it. I'm totally in love with 'Eclare' They are incredibly cute! Haha, Munro Chambers, words cannot describe. So feel free to leave me with your comments, and I'll reply to you as soon as possible :)**

The usual happened at Degrassi. You have the drama, and a whole lot of it. You find the tears, the happiness, the yelling and the laughing. One word that wasn't mentioned a lot around the school was 'love'. Teenagers don't really understand the word love. Relationships ended, and relationships began. But what was happening now, was a relationship close to ending,

"Tell me you love me, Eli!" Clare shouted. For her response she got silence. The crowded hallway went into complete silence as Clare shouted at her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy, and he just stood there looking at her, pleading with her really, to just drop the subject.

"Answer me!" Clare shouted, getting frustrated with Eli's silence. "Don't ignore me Eli, I just want the truth" She whispered.

"Clare..." Eli finally spoke. His voice low, you could barely hear him. She heard the meaning in his voice. Clare looked at him. She was upset and Eli... You couldn't read his expression. It was blank.

Clare thought about it. "It's about Julia isn't it?" She said softly. The halls were still quiet. Adam was standing at his locker and watched them, Adam knew the halls were quiet because the whole student body wanted some juicy gossip, such as 'Eli chooses his dead ex girlfriend, over Clare' or 'Love triangle between the dead girlfriend Julia, Clare and Eli! Blah... Blah... Blah...' He ignored it and headed the direction towards his first period classes.

"It _isn't_ about Julia" Eli said slowly looking Clare in the eyes and grabbed her hands.

She pulled out of his grip. She was angry. She was worried for his health. She loved him. She wanted to help. She wanted him to understand. "Then why Eli? You've been so distant lately! I'm trying to reach you, but you're pushing me away. I love you. I want to know if you love me..."

"Clare, leave it alone." Looking away, Clare grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Please!" Clare whispered/shouted. She was pleading with him. Tears were forming around her eyes.

"Clare? Don't cry. Please. I love you." He said.

"You're only saying that, I want you to show me that you love me" Clare said wiping at her tear stained eyes.

"I will" Eli smirks. Clare stands there confused. Why is he smirking?

"What..." Clare trails off, when Eli walks off to class. She looks around, students walked away and students shrugged their shoulders. Surprised, just like she was.

-x-

The trio decided they would sit inside the cafeteria today. Eli's idea actually. Eli kept smiling at Clare and trying to hold back laughter. Eli had told Adam what was going to happen at lunch through the math class they shared together. All Adam could do was smirk and make weird faces at Clare.

"This is going to be interesting..." Adam said to himself, as Eli stood on his chair and caught the attention of the cafeteria. More silence came, a lot like this morning.

"Attention everybody!" You could hear the forks and knives drop to the table, and peoples breathing. Other than that, it was silence. "I have something to say!" Eli shouted. Looking at Clare, he smiled.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I'm sure nearly the whole of Degrassi heard, but the thing is, I love Clare! Clare is the love of my life!" Lowering his voice, he looked Clare straight in the eyes and said, "I love you Clare, I really do."

Clare smiled, "Stop being a fool and just kiss me." Pulling his shirt down so that he was face to face and kissed him. Hard. Passionate.

The whole of the cafeteria was all, "Eclare!" "Ew!" "Aww!" "Get a room!" This was Adam's reaction, "You two lovebirds were made for each other." Smiling he picked up his fork again and started picking at his tater tots. He didn't want to look at the heated make out scene in front of him.

-x-

When the bell rang everyone was out. Clare stayed behind to pick up some of her extra stuff from her locker. Opening the door, something fell out. A box of chocolates and a card fell onto the floor. Picking it up, she took the envelope and opened it. It was a poem. Which read;

_You are my best friend.  
You are my lover.  
You are my dreams come true.  
You are my shelter, my cover._

You are my sun in the sky.  
You are my moonlight at night.  
You are all the good in the world.  
You are all that is right.

You are all that I see.  
You are all that I feel.  
You are all that I need.  
You are all that is real.

"I love you my little Clare bear" Eli said softly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her cheek.

"You are such a softy!" Clare giggled. She turned around and pulled his face down to hers and they kissed, for about three seconds before,

"My eyes!" Adam shouted, running into the door, due to covering his eyes.

"Get use to it dude" Eli said, all chilled. Turning back to Clare, she looked like she wanted to say something. By the look in her face it was pretty important.

"I love you Eli" Clare stated, with hungry eyes, drinking him in.

"I love you too, Clare." He said closing the distance.

Hand in hand the walking of Degrassi with big smiles on their faces. They love each other. They were made for each other. They love each other. They're truly Eclare.

**Did you like? Want to give me any ideas? Review? Want to make friends?**

**x**


End file.
